Hikage
by Hana ni Arashi
Summary: ...for as one will shine in the light, the other will be chained to the darkness.


**Author's Notes**: This came from a strange idea lurking inside my brain. (I think it's the effect of Koutetsu Sangokushi episode 25, but...) I had this weird brainstorm as to the whole Riku/Sora situation. Riku was the true Keyblade master, but since he chose the darkness, he forfeit that and Sora gets the Keyblade instead. So why did Riku chose the darkness? I was thinking what if Riku chose the darkness because of Sora? If Riku becomes the Keyblade Master, then Sora will be automatically the antagonist, right? For checks and balances, someone would be the darkness, and I'm sure it won't be Kairi. So this story was created, with Riku knowing that he was destined as the Keyblade Master and the hero, but chose a different path because he didn't want Sora to be a Heartless. **Trivia**: Hikage means "shade". Free cookies to those who can point out the relevance.

* * *

**_It wasn't called Destiny Island for no reason._**

And Riku was to bear the heavy weight of that knowledge all alone.

Not knowing how and why, three children suddenly ended up living in a place called Destiny Island, along with a few who were of the same age as them.

The girl, fond of wearing short skirts and running around the island, was named Kairi. She was at first, flirting with him and trying to get his attention, but eventually gave up after days of him giving her icy stares and cold shoulders.

And the boy with the unruly brown hair, the cheerful smile, the happy-go-lucky demeanor, and the child-like naivete...his name was Sora.

**_They were not named as such for no reason._**

He was Riku, the Earth, solid and stable, the home and refuge of all things living, the Earth who would be always gazing up at the majestic Sky.

The boy was Sora, the Sky, the free and all-encompassing Sky that would soar high and wide, the Sky that would smile sunshine and rain down on the Earth.

Kairi was the vast Ocean, separating forever the Land from the Sky, just as what she was destined to do.

_**There were two destined people who will stand forever on opposite sides. Linked together by the red thread of fate, but kept apart by the bonds of light and shadows.**_

One would emerge as the guardian, the person who will be given the power of good, the person who will protect the pure hearts of those who live, the person who will protect the happiness of all the worlds with a light that will consume the darkness once and for all.

And the other one would be the enemy, the person who will command a terrible army of evil, the person who will wreak havoc and destruction, the person who will destroy everything with a single blow.

If only he was not chosen to see. If only he was not chosen to know.

But Riku had to bear the heavy weight of that knowledge all alone.

_**"The savior of this world and the many worlds beyond...the rightful one to wield the Keyblade...is you."**_

The first time he saw those eyes that were as blue as the sky, as clear as the ocean, and as bright as the sun...he knew right then. _This is the one person I'll follow, cherish and protect. Forever and ever._

Sora's eyes truly reflected his heart and soul. A cheerful young boy, kind-hearted and innocent, whose only wish was to be with his friends Riku and Kairi when they finally finish building the boat and starting a journey that would take them anywhere and everywhere.

"But you have to choose...for as one will shine in the light, the other will be chained to the darkness."

He would never want to see Sora's hands stained with blood, his face streaked with tears, his mind trapped in the endless whirlpool of confusion and guilt, and his eyes clouded by pain, misery and grief.

He would rather die. He will surely die once he sees the purity of Sora's heart tainted, the fire of Sora's soul snuffed out, and those eyes close and open again, this time reflecting Sora himself - devoid of feeling, blank and empty.

"Which path will you choose, my young Keyblade master? That of the light? Or that of the darkness?"  
_  
Promise me, Riku...swear on this paopu frut that we'll finish the ship, and we'll set sail, and we'll go to different adventures together! Always together, Riku!_

The last thing on his mind as the shadows envelop him was a pair of blue eyes staring at him, mirroring the love and affection and happiness shining in his own eyes.

_Always together, Sora. I promise._


End file.
